Suppressed Feelings
by Yuri Smut Trash Queen
Summary: Mirajane Strauss is a longtime friend of Erza Scarlet, but Mirajane thinks of her as more than a friend. Erza x Mirajane smut.


My last class of the day just finished and I'm making my way to my dorm room. It wasn't far so I was there in no time.

When I unlocked and opened the door, my roommate, best friend, and crush, Erza, was there. She was sitting at the desk doing her homework.

"Hi, Erza!" I cheerfully greeted her.

"Hey." She replies without looking up from her homework.

I sit down on my bed and stared at Erza. She was so beautiful and sexy. She has the most beautiful scarlet hair, smooth, flawless skin, the perfect face and beautiful warm, brown eyes. Then my eyes traveled down her fit body. He perfect, large tits were drool worthy. Not to mention her perfectly shaped hips and her sexy legs, and her nice, round ass. I'm pretty sure her pussy isn't too bad either...I can already feel myself getting wet.

Just watching her study makes me horny! What am I gonna do? Should I just make a move? Should I resist? Right now, looking at her large, sexy tits, the first option seems better. Ugh, damn it! My head is telling me to resist but everything else is telling me to make a move. What do I do?

I look at her flawless face. She looks so concentrated on her homework. She works too hard, I should help her relieve her stress...

Stop!

She doesn't even like me that way! I shift as if I'm uncomfortable on the bed, trying to contain my horniness. This is getting to be too much for me! I can't take it anymore!

I stand up from the bed and walk over to the swivel chair she's sitting on. I take a hold of the swivel chair and turn her around to face me. I caught a quick glimpse of her startled face, before I slam my lips on hers.

I kiss Erza passionately, oh this feels so nice. I kiss her gently for about 5 seconds, and then, I feel her strawberry flavored lips kiss back. I pull away in shock.

"Erza?" I ask.

"Mira, you're not the only one who has concealed their feelings for a while." She says, smiling at me seductively. This is great! I grin, the grab her shoulders and slam my lips on hers. Our lips were moving in sink. It was beautiful, I've been waiting for the moment I could have her for so long. After a few seconds my horniness becomes out of control, there's no more holding back. I insert my tongue in her mouth, I didn't even need to ask for permission. Our tongues roughly battled each other inside her mouth. Then I let my tongue wander. I explore her entire mouth.

She stands up from her chair, and puts her warm hands on my waist, not breaking the kiss. I place my hands on her cheeks. She pulls me close. Our tits are squished together, her leg was in between my legs, rubbing against my pussy, I was starting to get wet. We break the kiss to take a breath.

"Take me, Mira." Ezra says, out of breath. But it sounded super sexy.

I push her onto her back on my bed. We then position ourselves so we're both completely on the bed. Since I'm on top, I start. I lick her neck slowly. Her breath hitched as she felt me lick her entire neck. Then I run my teeth over her soft skin, then lightly bite her. She lets out a sexy moan. For about a minute I continue to kiss, lick, and suck on her neck. By the the time I was done, she was covered in hickeys.

My eye travel from her neck, to her large tits. I grab the bottom hem of her t shirt and take it off, throwing it on the ground. She wearing a sexy black lacy bra. I was getting super wet just looking at her. I reach under Erza and unclip her bra, revealing her gorgeous tits. I place my hand on her DDD sized tits and start groping them, she starts to moan. I then focus on her left tit, and start kneading and groping her left lit. Then, I lower my mouth to her left tit, and start to lick her tit. At first I was licking her tits all over, slowly. Then my tongue met her hardened nipple, and then I licked around her nipple. Around, and around, and around. Then I enclosed my lips on her nipple, and start to suck, causing her to moan in pleasure. I love this so much. Erza obviously does too, she moaning extremely loud. God, she's so sexy.

I then do what I did on her left tit to her right. She moaned even more. Then I started to lightly kiss in between her tits, shoving my face in between. I trailed the kisses from there, across her flat stomach, and all the way to the beginning of her shorts. I swiftly take off her shorts and throw it on the ground with her shirt. I then look her seductively. Her face is red and sweaty and she's panting. It's so hot.

I slowly pull down her panties, teasing her. She begins to grow impatient.

"Fuck me now, Mira, please, please, fuck me." She begged. I nodded. I finish taking off her sexy black panties, and then they join the rest of her clothing.

I open her legs and place my head in between them, right in front of her gorgeous pussy. I could tell she was wet. Really wet. I stuck me tongue inside of her. She let out a loud moan. I explored her pussy like I did with her mouth earlier. Erza tastes so good! She was screaming and moaning in pleasure.

"IM GONNA CUM!" Erza yelled. Then she cummed, her cum splattered on my face. I smiled and tried to lap as much of it as I can, I can't get enough.

I was about to take another lick at her delectable pussy, but she stopped me.

"Mira, wait," she started to say while panting heavily, "it's my turn to make you moan." She stated. My eyes widened in surprised. Erza Scarlet, was gonna make me moan? It was amazing to just think about. Yesterday, Erza having sex with me was just a dream, but now, now it is reality. And it is heaven.

"Ok." I replied, also while panting. She removed her legs for around my face, and it made me sad. She crawled to me and then put her hand on my cheek. She leaned her forehead on mine and whispered:

"I'm gonna make you feel really good."

She take the bottom hem of my shirt and practically rips it off. She didn't have to remove a bra because I wasn't wearing one. Her eyes filled with lust as she watched my tits jiggle as they were released from my tight shirt. They were about as large as hers. She placed her thumb and index finger and placed them on my already hardened nipples. Then, she started to squeeze and pinch them, earning a moan from me. Man, I was on cloud-9! I could feel my panties getting even wetter. This is the best feeling, but I know there's more pleasure to come.

She then did what I have done before and sucked my nipples, at first slowly, then faster and rougher. My nipples were rock hard and my panties were dripping. Then she licked the sweat off of my chest and stomach, which took awhile. I was moaning the entire time.

He fingers reached my shorts and roughly took them off, then throwing them on the floor with the rest of our clothing. She wasted no time taking my soaked panties off as well.

"You got really wet, Mira." Erza pointed out with a smirk on her face.

"That's just what you do to me." I reply, panting. She smiles than lays herself on top of me. Our bodies seemed inseparable. Everything was squished together. My right leg was in between her legs, pressed up against her wet pussy.

Her right hand reached the folds of my pussy. She stuck two fingers inside of me and slowly pulled in and out. I was screaming with pleasure. There was drool dripping from my mouth, which was wide open, my tongue practically hanging out.

At first it was slow, but as time passed, it grew harder and harder, and faster and faster. I was finally reached my climax!

"ERZA! I'M GONNA CUM!" I yelled.

And then I cummed, right on her fingers. She pulled her fingers out of my pussy and licked her fingers clean. Then she rotated herself so her pussy was in my face and mine was in hers.

I placed my hands on her round ass, and moved the up and down. I then started to grope the back of her thighs. She did the same to me, and we moaned simultaneously. And also simultaneously, we began to lick each other's extremely wet pussies.

I hungrily lapped up every last bit of her love juices, but they kept on coming. Then, we both reached our climax.

"ERZA!"

"MIRA!"

And then cum splashed in both our faces. And we ate up every drop. Erza rolled off me and I frowned.

"Done already?" I asked, disappointed.

"Far from it." She replied.

Then she positioned us so our cunts were locked together. I knew what we were doing, and I was all for it.

We then started grinding ourselves against each other. Then we leaned over for a hot, messy kiss. It felt so good! We were moaning and screaming, loves juices were exchanged between cunts. It was the best feeling.

Then I reached my climax for the third time in 30 minutes.

"ERZA!" I screamed. Then I cummed all over our cunts. It was like a chain reaction.

"MIRA! Erza yelled. Then she cummed as well. We took a few second break to catch our breaths.

"I could fuck you for hours, Erza." I tell my lover.

"Then why don't we?" She replies with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Fine by me."

 **Thanks for reading my first fanfic! I hop you liked it :)**


End file.
